Best before
by Halebbb1105
Summary: After seeing the 7B promos and Snapchats I was inspired to write this... What could of happened to Caleb in the part where he lay down in the promo. Hanna is of course there too. Oneshot Haleb. Suck at summaries.


**AN: So after reading some of the reviews realised it had the weird code thing going on! Anyway I've tried to fix it so hope this is better!**

 **AN: After watching the promos for 7B and the cast's Snapchats, I came up with this :) Sorry if it doesn't make sense, writing at 2am is my new thing now... Hope you all enjoy and as always: Please review!**

It had been around a week since Noel Kahn was killed and Spencer was shot. It been around a week since Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers had reconnected since they last broke up. Hanna, had never been so grateful for something so positive to come out of being back in Rosewood; of course, she had a fiancé tagging along for the ride and Spencer and Caleb had had a brief fling, but nevertheless, the other halves hadn't stuck around for that long. Hanna had broken with Jordan after realising it wasn't what she wanted and Caleb… well Caleb had made the move on _her_ by pressing those soft lips onto hers. Spencer wasn't entirely happy with the confession he made, but hey! Two people that are meant to be will find their way back to one another and that's what happened long story short.

Caleb moved into the apartment Lucas had pretty much donated to Hanna for the time being as he had thought it would be worth her sticking around for their new joint business and Caleb couldn't be happier. Apart from the fact A.D. still lurking in the shadows and being a general annoyance as per… him and Hanna had started on the road of mending their differences and after years of not knowing the full truth about that heart-breaking break up, emotions that hadn't been lay to rest properly,ever — had been starting to disappear. Sure, he didn't ever know if Hanna would forget him for the turmoil she had put her through with everything that he had done, Hanna was slowly forgiving him, and he was glad to finally be getting his girl back.

The truth is, Caleb had kept the engagement ring that he bought for Hanna to wear and show off with pride three years ago, however she had never had the chance to wear it after the big apple. But Caleb had kept it in his memory box; along with pictures and cards and some other stuff that reminded him of Hanna throughout those empty years. He knew he wanted to propose to her, he had done for years. Seven in fact. But the time was never _right_.

Caleb woke up from the daydream he was in. He snapped the navy, velvet box shut and shut the lid on the box where he held the keepsakes. He walked over to the open-plan kitchen and grabbed the orange juice that he poured earlier from the side and took a long gulp.

What he didn't know, was that A.D. had already tampered with it. The drugs in it were seriously strong and enough to maybe even be fatal.

However, Caleb wasn't really paying that much attention and shuffled over to the couch. He felt more and more nauseous and tired. Finally, he gave into his body's pleas and became knocked out on the sofa.

Meanwhile, Hanna had been out with Aria this morning talking about her fears about Ezra breaking up with her to be with Nicole and after a few hours, decided she needed to get back to Caleb for a little while. Hanna announced that she was leaving and walked back. She called Caleb on the way back to the apartment but he didn't pick up. She wasn't that worried as Caleb told her he'd probably start getting back to work now as he had had a payed leave for a bit and it was nearly over.

The tip-tapping of her heels down the hallway and the gentle humming of Katy Perry's new song should of been enough to alert Caleb of her presence but, he was unconscious at the minute. "Caleb, I'm home. Do you wanna order a pizza or something?" Hanna spoke loudly. "Caleb?" She walked through nearer the couch to see Caleb passed out. She smiled and kissed his head thinking he would wake up. He didn't. She yelled his name and shook him. Tears started to cloud her vision and she whipped her phone out and dialled 911.

Hanna was sitting in the back of the ambulance with him after the paramedics told her he needed to get to the hospital. Caleb was still unconscious but breathing, he had an oxygen mask on and he looked so peaceful. Hanna was reminded of the day he was shot by Maya's killer when she saw him being loaded onto the ambulance…

 _It had been 8 hours since Hanna had last seen a glimpse of Caleb. Even if he was recovering from surgery, she had never been more scared._

 _"Are you Hanna Marin?" A kind looking nurse came and sat beside her. Aria and Emily and Spencer had all gone home and Ashley Marin was sitting — sleeping — in a chair a couple down from her. Hanna nodded slowly, worried that she could be coming to tell her Caleb was dead. The nurse took that as a hint to carry on. "Caleb Rivers was brought in here after being shot in the spleen. We did a risky operation that removed his spleen and the bullet and it all worked out the way it should of." Hanna gave a sign of relief. He was going to be okay. "As you are Mr Rivers' emergency contact, you may go and see him first."_

 _Hanna's eyes glanced over to her mother. The nurse must of knew what she was thinking as she reassured her when she woke up she would tell her where Hanna was while she was with Caleb._

 _"He's room 233. Caleb hasn't woken up yet, but he will shortly. Give him something to wake up for." She smiled sympathetically. That poor girl looked a mess. Eyes were swollen and puffy, she hadn't stopped crying for 2 hours straight at one point. That boy Caleb and her must really love each other._

 _Hanna walked briskly to the room. She hung back when she got to the door and took in the sight in front of her. Wires attached to Caleb''s body like coloured spaghetti. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Yet, he still looked peaceful and in paradise. Before her brain could catch up with the edge of her body, Hanna was in the uncomfortable plastic chair beside held his hand with a firm grip and a fresh round of tears left her baby blue orbs._

 _"I'm so sorry Caleb." She cried. "Look at you, you're lying here; because of me. I wish that I never told you about A again." Hanna was sobbing so loudly she nearly missed the deep, husky voice speak back._

 _"No secrets remember?" Caleb was still a little drowsy, but when he heard her cry he started to wake up a little more. He squeezed her hand and gave a weak smile. That only made Hanna cry more for some reason…_

"Hanna Marin?" Hanna stood up. When she and Caleb had got to the hospital, he was wheeled away from her to have his stomach pumped out of all the toxins. Hanna had never been more worried than she had been in a long time.

The nurse came over to her. "I recognise you honey. You've been here before for Caleb Rivers haven't you?" It was the same nurse that has spoken those kind words to her almost 6 years ago. "Your boyfriend gets into a lotta trouble huh? She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled back at her. _If only she knew how much trouble_. "D…do you know how he is?" Hanna was still so worried and needed to know how and where her man was.

"He's awake now and asking for you sweetie." She smiled sympathetically at Hanna once again. "I have to say, most people don't always end up with their high school sweethearts for that long. You must really love each other huh?"

Hanna nodded. "We…we actually broke up a couple of years ago but er, we erm found our way back to each other again." She laughed in spite of her current situation.

"He's room 232 if you want to go see him babydoll." The woman gave hanna an encouraging nod and pointed in the direction of his room. Hanna said thank you and went on her way.

Caleb didn't remember much from when he had a lay down. He woke up in the hospital with all these wires around his body and a tube through his nose to help him breathe. When one of the nurses came to do their rounds, he had asked, well more like begged, to see Hanna. He was glad when he saw the familiar well-groomed blonde tresses that belonged to his love and when her head peeped out from the corridor, he chuckled.

When Hanna got to Caleb and saw the state of him, she couldn't help but tear up again. Caleb laughed at her. "Come here you." He gave her a warm smile despite feeling rough and when she all but ran to his bedside and wrapped her toned arms around him. He had a ridiculous grin plastered onto his face knowing that she was all his.

"Are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" Hanna started to bombard him with questions.

"I'm fine now you're here. And no, I don't."

Just as Hanna was going to climb into the bed, she got a text… **Remember to lock your doors. Oh, also… throw that orange juice out. It's passed the best before A.D. date.**

She gasped and her body gave into a raking sob. A.D. had messed with Caleb. Again.

Caleb gently prised her phone out of Hanna's hand and read the text. His fists clenched and the heart-rate monitor started to race.

Nobody was safe.


End file.
